I've Never Been Normal
by Fandom King
Summary: Harry Potter has always known he wasn't normal. But when he kills a troll, he's a little psyched. With his friends and powers, he's drawn in to a prophecy. He'll survive, he still needs to defeat Voldemort. Response to DZ2's 'Harry The Twice Blessed Half-Blood' challenge. Ravenclaw!Harry. Dark!Harry
1. This Isn't What You Expected, Is It?

**Chapter One: This Isn't What You Expected, Is It?**

Daphne sighed. How Harry Potter was in Ravenclaw, she didn't know. He acted like a Gryffindor way too often. Then again, she was following him to, most likely, fight a troll. It all started after charms because that idiot, Ronald Weasley, bullied a Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger, who, from Daphne's observations, only had her and Harry as friends. Weasley called the Muggleborn a "know-it-all mudblood who's got no friends" within Hermione's earshot. She skipped the rest of her classes for the day. At the Halloween Feast, Professor Quirrell ran in saying there's a troll in the dungeon. They were on their way to the tower (The Ravenclaw Tower) when Harry dragged her away to warn Hermione about the troll.

So here they are, in front of the second floor girl's bathroom. "Hermione, are you in there?" Daphne called.

She got no answer. "Harry she's not in here. We should look somewhere else."

"I want to be sure, ok Daph." She sighed.

Harry entered the bathroom, which made Daphne face palm. "That's the girl's bathroom Harry."

"Thanks for that observation, Madame Obvious" Harry rolled his eyes.

'Why is Harry so sarcastic?' Daphne asked herself. Daphne looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. What she saw made her panic; the troll was lumbering towards the girl's bathroom. She hurried inside. "Harry, the troll's heading this way. We need to hurry."

Harry picked the unconscious girl up and handed her to Daphne. "I'm going to lead it away from here, after a minute, run, as fast as you can, all the way to the tower. Don't look back Daph, ok?" She nodded "See you later, alligator."

"After a while, crocodile." She replied, a sad smile on her face.

Harry ran off to do Merlin knows what.

_P.O.V Switch_

Harry hated himself for what he was doing. He was acting like a brash, idiotic Gryffindor. That was one thing he swore to never do, yet, here he is, running off to fight a troll so his friends can get out unharmed, though Daphne will kill him after words. 'That is if I survive.' He thought bitterly.

_'You will survive, my child. I will make sure of that.' _ Harry freaked out. Who was in his mind? _'Ask questions later, my son, for now, listen to my instructions.' _

Harry decided to trust the voice. 'I will get my answers.'

_'My child, focus on the beast. Feel your energy flow around it, use that energy to slow time around it.'_ Harry did as he was told. He let his energy flow out and surround the troll, forcing time to slow down.

_'Now, focus on a weapon, any weapon, and think of it being in your hand.' _He did as he was insructed, and focused on the first weapon that came to mind, a scythe. He was only slighly surprised to feel it in his hands. _'Hm. Good, now strike it, use all your strength.' _He grasped the scythe's handle with both hands and swung with all his might, which was a fair amount. His sythe cut straight through the troll and it dissolved into golden dust. _'Good job child, I would dissolve the weapon, now. Think of it either dissapearing or becoming a piece of jewelry.' _The scythe became charm on a golden chain. _'Here come your friends. Good luck, Harry.' _ He sweat dropped. 'I am so dead.'

"Harry, where's the troll?" Harry points at the dust. "Wha- no, nevermind. Let's just get to the tower. You will be explaining **everything **there, and I mean everything." Harry nodded meekly. 'When Daphne learns that I trusted a creepy, unknown voice, she'll kill me and bring me back to life, just to kill me again. Then there's Hermione, there won't be a body to bring me back to life with.'

"Don't worry Harry, I won't kill you untill everything is explained."

"It's not you I'm worried about Daph, it's Hermione." Daphne giggled. "With friends like you, who needs enimies?"

"So, let me get this straight," Hermione said," some weird voice told you how to slow down time, make a scythe appear, and to turn that scythe into a piece of jewelry?"

"And kill a troll, but, yeah, that's what happened." Harry replied, he coward under Hermione's glare.

"We have to tell someone." Daphne put in. "But the question is who."

"Dumbles is out, I have never trusted that man, not since I learned from McGonagall that it was his idea to put me in the care of my _oh so loving_ relatives." Harry spat and then yawned. "We should sleep on it." The girls nodded their agreement. "See you two in the morning."

* * *

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_ 'Harry, my child, you have questions, do you not?' Harry opened his eyes._

_ Harry look around. He saw a man with jet black hair, not unlike his own, and golden eyes. 'Who are you? I'd like to know who exactly is calling me their child and son.'_

_ 'I am Kronus, Titan Lord of time, and you are my son.'_

_ Harry blinked once. 'Okay, that's the reason for me controlling time. I'm guessing I need to go or someone I need to kill. You were notorious for eating mortals, and your kids. Maybe I should run then, oh well.'_

_ Kronus sweat dropped. 'Isn't that a little too trusting of you?'_

_ 'I don' think so. If you wanted me dead you would have let the troll kill me instead of helping me.' "Ha, Daph, I do fit in Ravenclaw." Harry thought smugly_

_ 'Harry there is something I need to tell you.'_

_ 'Yeah, what is that, dad?' _

_ 'You have two immortal parents. I can't tell you the other one, but I am your sire. I will tell you this; most of what you think you know about mythology is a lie. I never ate my children. Zeus spread that lie; I swear it on the River Styx.'_

_ Thunder boomed. 'Goodbye my son. Go to New York City, you will find demigods there. I love you'_

* * *

Harry ran down the steps to the Common Room. He was excited. His father was the Titan Lord, who wouldn't be shocked or excited at that kind of news. "Daph, 'Mione, I know who that voice was!" he exclaimed quietly as he tackled Daphne in a hug. He looked around. "Wait, where's 'Mione?" The girl in question was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the Great Hall, Har; her parents sent her a letter." Daphne said quietly. "Come on."

As Daphne led him down to the Great Hall, Harry grew worried for his Muggle-born friend. Harry barely realized that Daphne had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, much less that they had entered the Great Hall; he was so worried about Hermione. Harry looked at the brunette and saw that she had been crying.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I've been lied to all my life." She growled.

Harry widened his eyes in realization. "You're adopted." He whispered and Hermione nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I can't imagine what that must be like. Did they tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, my real father is a god. His name is Poseidon."

"**A cliffhanger in the first chapter, you're evil!" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know that. Oh, by the way, any and all flames will be used to burn Zeus. He's already going to Tartarus. Also, this story is a response to DZ2's Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood Challenge. Here is the link ****Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood**** (I hope). If not, this is the URL; topic/88470/118615212/1/Harry-the-Twice-Blessed-Half-Blood.**


	2. I Guess This Is It

**Sorry for the wait. High school is torture. Warning to those who haven't experience that hell on Earth, hide in a corner and curl up in a fetal position. Then die, it's a much better fate than high school, especially Algebra and fractions. *shudders***

_**~~Now, Disclaimer Time~~**_

_FandomKing: Harry, who owns you?_

_Harry: J.K Rowling/Luke Castellan_

_FandomKing: Ookay… Luke, who owns you?_

_Luke: Rick Riordan_

_FandomKing: Damn! Kronus, who owns you?_

_Kronus:__The ancient Greeks__NO ONE!_

_King: Well fuck. Midori, Ciel, who owns you?_

_Midori: You do._

_Ciel: *glomps King* You are my master._

_King: Ciel, off. I only own the twins of Hectate._

_**~End Disclaimer~**_

**Warning plot twist ahead. And a bit of cussing. Plus oocness. I don't remember the Hunters Oath, so don't flame me on that. The twins aren't related to Thalia and Jason in anyway. This chapter takes place at midnight, in Scotland, so in New York it's about seven pm.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Guess This Is It**

"'Mione, you know what we have to do, right?" Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded. "Yeah, we need to get out of here." They had been planning their escape for two weeks and were ready to put it in action. They had asked two upperclassmen for help with the wards. They were twin children of Hectate, Midori and Ciel Grace, and they were ward experts. Midori and Ciel were tired of Dumbledore's idiocy. Harry and Hermione dreaded leaving Daphne with Dumbleass alone.

"Harry, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. 'Mione take care Harry for me." Daphne gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you. And Harry, don't let anyone hurt my know-it-all. Pray to Hermes for a safe travel, all four of you. Goodbye. Owl me, you guys." Her eyes were getting wet.

"Daph, we _will _get you out of here. Hell, I'll ask dad to adopt you if that's what it takes. Tell the twins I'll owl them. I'm never forgetting you guys. See you soon." Harry smiled softly. "I will _always_ protect my family, which includes your girlfriend."

"Harry, it's time." Ciel hugged him.

Hermione kissed Daphne. "I love you too Daph, _jya ne__1__._"

With that Harry elbowed Ciel and the twins of Hectate got the demigods out of Hogwarts.

* * *

_P.O.V. Switch _Plot TWIST!

Ginny Weasley was annoyed. Her mother was trying to set an arranged marriage for her and Harry Potter up with Dumbledore. They needed the consent of both parties magical guardian. The thing is that Harry's magical guardian isn't Dumbles, its Remus Lupin. Besides, Ginny doesn't like men. And, she is a demigoddess. Yes, she knows she isn't mortal. Molly Weasley isn't her mother. Which goddess her mom is, is another thing entirely. Her mom had told her to pray to Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt. So she did.

"Lady Artemis, I ask you for help." Ginny pleaded to the full moon. "My step-mother is trying to force me to marry someone I will never love. I pledge my life to you. I swear to never love a man and to always be a maiden. So mote it be."

After she finished, the moonlight started to grow brighter, until Ginny had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, there was a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes standing in her bedroom.

"A-are you Lady Artemis?" Ginny asked nervously. Never had she seen such a beautiful girl.

"Yes, I am. Tell me, what is your name?" Artemis asked.

Ginny blushed. "I-I'm Ginny W-Weasley." 'Why am I acting like fucking schoolgirl?'

Artemis smiled softly. The girl standing in front of her was very attractive. "Is what you said earlier true?"

Ginny nodded. "I meant every word of what I said. I would be willing to serve you for all eternity."

"Then come with me. I shall remove you from this place." And with that goddess and demigoddess were gone.

* * *

_P.O.V. Switch_

After the world stopped spinning, Harry stood up. He saw that Hermione was leaning over looking green and the twins were in a pile on the ground. Harry looked around. The quartet had appeared in the middle of twelve very different cabins.

One cabin was made entirely of gold, and another looked like a workshop, and one was painted a blood red, and it wasn't done well.

"Ciel, get off me and help Hermione out. It looks like she's going to puke." Harry ordered as the aforementioned teen latched on to him. "I'll go look for the person in charge. Midori, will you accompany me?"

"Sure Harry. Let's go see the director." Midori replied happily.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two_

**Sorry it's so short and that I haven't updated in a while. School takes up a lot of my time. And Tuesday's are my only free day. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm actually writing this in class trying not to get caught. ;p Read and review.**

**means see you later**


	3. I'm Writing a New Story

**Hey peoples! I'm back! And with a new story, too. No, I haven't abandoned my other stories, I've just lost my muse and don't know where I'm going with them. This is a new SYOC, one for Power Rangers. There will be 10 Rangers, they will be based off fairy tales or stories like Alice in Wonderland. I have ideas for three Rangers, the White Rabbit Ranger, the Red Wolf Ranger, and the Seafoam Dolphin Ranger. Aster Blanc is the White Rabbit Ranger and Danny Blanc is the Red Wolf Ranger, but I don't have a character for the Seafoam Dolphin Ranger. The first reviewer gets claim to the Seafoam Dolphin Ranger, if they so wish. The other seven will be decided by you guys. You need to tell me the fairy tale or story, classics only, color, and an animal that fits the story or is in the story. No Alice in Wonderland, Little Red Riding Hood, or The Little Mermaid. PM me your characters please. Characters will be added in as soon as they're submitted.**


End file.
